


Steel and Roses

by Xx_Arabesca_xX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Arabesca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Arabesca_xX
Summary: Now back to himself at 90%, Bucky can see that many Avengers has someone very special to them. This has him thinking that everything he has done leads him to stay alone, only having his two best friends to be there for, until he meets a young woman.





	1. Chapter 1

To celebrate Sam's birthday, the heroes decided to go to a local bar rather calm than the others. They then went for a table at the back of the bar, and a couple's song started to play as they sat down. Of course, for Tony/Pepper and Clint/Natasha, it was delightful to hear, but for someone like Bucky, it was a little triggering because it makes him feel even lonelier. The Winter Soldier got up and went directly to the barmaid, who was a rather neat girl. Her black locks tied into a curly ponytail, a light makeup on, and dressed in a shirt, tie, high waist pencil skirt. As he saw her, a little smile grew on his lips as he was leaning on the counter.

"What can I serve you?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything that could make me forget this horrible song." he said jokingly.

The barmaid nodded as she executed his demand. She put a glass in front of the soldier before gracefully juggling with the bottles as she poured the mix into a mixer. She then closed the mixer, shaking it to make sure to have a well-mixed drink to then pour it in the glass.

"That's impressive, aren't you afraid to drop a bottle?" Bucky asked as he watched the barmaid pour his drink.

"I was at the beginning, but once you trust yourself and practice, you're good. Even you can do it with the necessary will, sir." the barmaid replied with a smile.

"I don't think so. I might not drop them, but I can break them with my arm." he replied as he took a first sip of the drink which was pretty intense.

During this time, Tony has noticed that the Winter Soldier went to the counter and spotted the girl. He immediately recognized her as a student looking for an internship. He even saw her at an exposition of young inventors. 

Iron Man got up, gesturing his fiancée that he will be back, and went straight up to the counter, next to Bucky. As soon as he leaned on the piece of wood, the girl's face illuminated like a Christmas tree.

"Miss Sawyer, what a pleasure to see you again. How's the search for your internship?" the billionaire asked?

"Hello, Mr. Stark. Quite frankly, I still got no answers. I might not fulfill their requirements." the barmaid replied as she cleaned her mixer.

"Or maybe you are too intelligent for them. Look, don't scream it on the rooftops, but I will take you as an intern at the HQ." Tony announced with a little smile.

Both Bucky and the barmaid were shocked by the announcement. Bucky was more because Tony knew such a young and beautiful woman as the girl was the announcement itself. Tony then gave the girl his visitation card with an address, telling her to be there the next day at 9 a.m. with her brain rested. She gently took the card, nodding as she put it in her little shirt pocket. She then poured the billionaire's favorite drink, winking at him to let him know that it's her thank you gift.

After he got his drink and his fiancée's he dragged Bucky back at their table, mocking him by saying that he will have plenty of time to flirt with the barmaid when she is with the Avengers, which made him roll his eyes of annoyance.

___________________________________

The next day, the girl named Phoebe Sawyer went to the Avengers' headquarter, excited to finally start her internship with the only Tony Stark. She had a lot of respect and admiration for his work only. Other than that, she would say that he was a total douchebag. As she walked in, the employees who noticed the girl had a strange look on their face. They were like this due to her way of dressing up. Since her washing machine broke, she had to wear her ex-boyfriend's AC/DC shirt, a pair of black high-waisted jeans along with biker boots up to her knees, and an open black jacket. Her hair was loose; her makeup was only eyeliner with bright red lipstick. After passing the crowd, Phoebe got in the elevator. "Top-level, please." she requested. "Access denied." the AI replied, not closing the door. As she was about to respond, Fury got in the elevator, requesting the same level. The AI protested again, but Fury gave the authorization, using his name as a password. The girl looked at the director, smiling politely and nodding as a sign of gratitude. Nicholas looked down at the young lady, finding quite strange that she came dressed up like that. He would say something, but with the latest events, he learned to not talk much to strangers, or even people he knew. "Before you ask, my washing machine broke, director Fury." she said with a soft voice as she looked in front of her, watching the door close. "Listen, kid, your way of dressing is none of my concern. As long as you do the job, I don't care." he replied. "I want to verify something with you. Tony said that he met you at an inventor exposition. What did you invent for him to be so impressed?" Fury asked. At the mention of the exposition, the girl had a nostalgic smile on her lips, remembering how she not only impressed Mr. Stark, but she finally got her revenge on her bickering teachers and classmates. "I invented a reactor using its matrix to contain the time, space, gravity, and other features. So if you put it next to a bomb, it will contain the debris into a sphere of zero gravity." the girl proudly replied. Fury had to admit it himself: this girl is awe-inspiring to be able to build such a thing. As he was about to say that she is a genius, the elevator stopped at the top level, aka the Avengers' apartments. Politely saluting Fury, Phoebe exited the elevator, walking to the living room, where all the heroes were sitting. When Sawyer was in the living room, everyone went silent, staring at the visitor. Then Tony immediately stood up, walked to the girl, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Avengers, may I introduce Miss Phoebe Sawyer as my junior genius. Miss Sawyer, even though you know them already, Thor, Dr. Banner, Miss Romanoff, Captain Rogers aka Capsicle, Sergeant Barnes, Agent Barton, Miss Maximoff, her husband Vision." Tony gladly introduced. "Hey! You forgot the best of all! Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon!" Sam shouted. "It... is a pleasure to meet you personally. Please feel free only to call me Phoebe. I will be glad to help you." the girl instantly politely bowed. At the sight of the girl being so polite, Bucky smiled slightly, remembering how Steve acted like her back in the '40s. Sam pulled the ex-assassin out of his thoughts by slightly smacking his shoulder, his face close to his ear without looking away from the young lady. "I call dibs on her." he whispered. The Winter Soldier sighed, rolled his eyes, and chuckled to his new friend's reaction to the girl. He could reply something, saying that he was the first one to talk to her at the bar, but he instead sneaks around and get Sam when he least expects it. Bruce Banner stood up, shook the girl's hand, saying that it would be a pleasure to work with her and that she could use him whenever she needs. "Now that it's settled, Natasha, would you escort our little genius to her room?" Tony asked, not expecting an answer. "Room? I mean, I have my apartment five minutes from here; I don't need a room, Mr. Stark." the girl protested. Natasha stood up, grabbing Phoebe's hand and gently dragging her to the rooms. Each of them had a nameplate for the Avengers. The red-haired woman smiled, explaining that with the Avengers, she will need to stay at their reach since the enemy list is more prominent than Tony's ego. She then apologized, saying that the only free room left was next to Bucky's, and since Pepper wanted to add a little final touch, she will have to share the place with Barnes. "Hold up. Me sharing a room with Mr. Barnes?! No, I cannot, I barely know you guys except by name. As I said, I still got my apartment that I can occupy at least until Mrs. Potts finishes, and I have a cat to take care of." "You mean the grey cat? Fluffy, very scared of people, and purrs to communicate? Yeah, Steve had fun to catch her and give her affection." Natasha replied. The Russian agent opened Steve's door, and the grey little fluffy animal ran to Phoebe, meowing and purring before jumping on her shoulder. Smiling to see her cat back, Sawyer started to pet it to comfort it. She then sighed and nodded. Nothing will make them change their minds for her to stay.


	2. Experiment

After a long day full of emotions, Phoebe decided to relax a bit in the living room with her cat Freja on her lap after a good hot shower. The small animal was asleep on her lap, purring as Sawyer was thinking about the turn her life just took. She went from a part-time barmaid and full-time student to a full-time  Avengers' helper. The sound of a mug put on the coffee table pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the cup, then to the person who brought it to her. Bucky politely smiled at her, putting down sugar and milk so she can make it to her taste as he sat next to her with his black coffee in his mug.

 

"I didn't know how you take your coffee, so I brought these." he said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

 

"Oh, thank you, but I take it black." she politely replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

 

"Look, Miss Sawyer, if you want, you can take my bed, and I'll sleep in a chair. You don't need to worry." Bucky finally said.

 

"First, please call me Phoebe. I don't deserve that much honors. Second, I don't mind sharing the bed; it just that I don't want to bother. I mean, I'm just doing an internship here, it's not like I have superpowers or have a high-tech armor." Phoebe fake smiled.

 

"You may not have these, but you have something that most of us don't have: a brain. As Tony keeps saying, you are a little genius, doll. Throwing this intelligence away is just a waste, and who knows if someone with bad intentions decides to use you to commit crimes?" Bucky added, not noticing that he gave her a nickname.

 

Sawyer rested her cup on the coffee table, her lips pinched into a thin line as bad memories came back in her mind, and the fact that she wears this t-shirt does not help at all. She would like to confess what her ex-boyfriend did to her, but she does not want to bring the Avengers in only for this. Yes, it involved a crime from him, but she should have been a grown-up girl and talk to the authorities about it. Suddenly, the coldness of Bucky's metal hand distracted her from thinking about her past. She looked confused at the soldier, not noticing the taste of blood in her mouth. 

 

"Are you okay? You are bleeding from the lip." Bucky asked gently.

 

"Ah, shit... Sorry, it happens when I think about stuff. I cannot control it." she apologized as she used the sleeve of her jacket as a handkerchief.

 

"You know, even if you try to hide it, I can see it. You were forced to do something that you didn't want to, and this person is still harassing you. I'm guessing an ex-boyfriend." Bucky whispered to respect Phoebe.

 

"H-How, did you know?" she asked as her voice was now trembling, and her eyes were glossing with tears.

 

"I am not 99 years-old and dumb. I have seen girls acting like you back in the '40s. They look robust and full of self-esteem, but when you slightly scratch the surface, it comes out, and it's normal."

 

Phoebe slightly chuckled to his statement about his age, wiping her tears without murdering her makeup. She then wrapped her arms around Bucky, things she has not done to a human being in ages. The soldier put his cup next to Phoebe's, gently hugging the girl. He could feel her physical and mental pain through this embrace, and he wanted a name so he can bring justice to a person so innocent. Her vanilla scent delighting his nostrils, her warm touch around him, and the softness of her hair brought him back to when he was a soldier, not The Winter Soldier. He used to flirt with a lot of girls, and he always appreciated their scent and their embrace.

 

"Phoebe, who did this to you?" he whispered as he rubbed her back.

 

"I can't tell his name... Just thinking about him and wearing his fucking shirt makes me wanna throw up. You may see him soon; he put a tracker on my phone and number." she whispered back as her voice was more cracked due to tears.

 

Without saying a word, Bucky let go of the girl at the same time she did, stood up, and went to his room, grabbing one of his hoodies before coming back, handing it to Phoebe. She looked at it, then at Bucky, blushing slightly. From an external point of view, it would be as being asked out since girls love to steal their boyfriend's hoodie. Sawyer then took it, put Freja on the side, and went to her room to change her top. As soon as she took off her ex-boyfriend's t-shirt, she threw it violently against the wall, expressing all her anger towards him. Then, she quickly put on Bucky's hoodie. She could scent his cologne, hugging herself to feel its softness and comfort. Phoebe then came out of her room, holding her ex's top with the tip of her fingers, then joined Bucky back in the living room.

 

"It looks good on you." Bucky complimented with a smile.

 

"Thank you, Sergeant Barnes. Now, what should I do with this thing?" she asked as she slightly lifted the shirt she referred.

 

"Burn it? It's not like he is walking without a shirt now." Barnes replied as he started to pet Freja.

 

Phoebe shrugged, giving the ex-assassin a point, then approached the fireplace. As on cue, her cellphone vibrated in her jeans' back pocket. She took it out, viewed the message then tossed the shirt in the fireplace, frowning. Bucky knew that the message was from her ex, so he stood up and walked to the girl, reading over her shoulder. He knew that it was not polite, but he wanted to protect her, so he should be aware of any signs. As he read, 'I am down, join me. We need to talk.' from the girl's phone, a plan in his mind was forming. What could discourage the boy to be with Phoebe? 

 

"I'll go. Stay here with Freja. I have to put an end to this mess by myself." Sawyer sighed.

 

"I doubt it will be a good idea, doll. He followed you here, who knows if someone followed him?" Barnes protested.

 

"Thank you for your consideration, Sergeant Barnes, but I cannot hide anymore, and I cannot take risks to piss him off." Phoebe replied politely.

 

She then walked past Bucky, heading to the elevator. Once in, she commanded to go to the ground floor. When the door closed, she rolled up the hoodie's sleeves, looking at her tattoos and marks. Not any kind of marks, burning, and whipping scars. Each of them was the result of her ex's jealousy. She was either talking to a male family member of her side or his side, smiling politely to a male customer, not defending his miserable behavior to her mom. He burned her with an iron X when she was tired to prepare a meal. The AI announcing the ground floor pulled Phoebe out of her thoughts, making her roll down her sleeves before exiting the elevator.

 

The girl walked out of the building, facing the boy from her nightmares. He was standing there, his arms behind his back, a rather calm expression on his face. He then slowly approached, but the girl backed off every step he took. The boy pulled out his arm from behind his back, offering a bouquet to the young lady, now looking apologetic. As she was distracted by the flowers, the guy took a few quick steps, now at the girl's reach, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

"I am sorry for what I've put you through, but you were pushing my buttons. If you weren't that flirtatious with all these men and helped me by standing by me, I wouldn't be hurting you like this. You didn't give me a choice." he explained.

 

"Is that your shitty excuse? Was I the one to make you do this to me? Just like your existence, it's a poor excuse for a deadman. If you don't let me go now, I swear that you will BEG for me to kill you." Phoebe replied, her jaw clenched.

 

"Once again, you don't give me a choice..." he sighed.

 

Before she could push him away, Phoebe felt a pain to her head, and her vision was blurry until darkness took over her. Phoebe's ex carried her body over his shoulders, walking to a van, not aware that Bucky was at the window, watching. Immediately, he ran with little Freja in his arms to the other Avengers, motivated to take down this guy and whatever was with him.

 

"Guys, Phoebe got abducted, we have to go save her." Bucky announced with fury in his eyes.

 

"What do you mean, abducted?" Tony asked.

 

"Her ex-asshole lured her. He said that he wanted to talk to her face to face. When she went to say her final words, he knocked her down and took her with a group." Bucky explained. 

 

Tony stood there in shock. His precious little genius got abducted by a group of punks who will do who knows what. He better act quick to make sure that she will not be traumatized by human beings. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time skip brought by Sebastian Stan and his shenanigans.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phoebe's POV:

 

I woke up in a basement. This little asshole will pay for this. I will fucking send his sorry ass back to his country. By the way, for how long I have been unconscious? Minutes? Hours? Days? Who knows, but fucking whatever. I'm sure Sergeant Barnes will be looking for me either alone or with the rest of the team. Suddenly, a door opened, a few steps, then the putrid scent of death. The person stood there, saying nothing before ripping the blindfold from my eyes.

 

"Well, hello there, princess." a male voice said.

 

"'Sup fucker?" I spat back.

 

"Tsk tsk, didn't your mom taught you manners? A lady like you should surveil her language; it could cause her trouble." he mocked. "Now now, sweetie, be a good girl, and daddy will give you a treat." 

 

After a long sigh, Mr. Douche approached a solute from me, containing a green liquid. He then tapped on my tied arm and pugged the solute on me. As soon as the green solution mixed with my blood, I felt a massive boost of energy and a sudden migraine. I tried to pry myself out of the ropes restraining me, but the more I did, the more painful was the migraine. 

 

"I know you are brilliant, Hendrick told us about your prodigy, but now I'm starting to doubt. You know that if you move, it will hurt you. So stay calm, enjoy the music, and come back as the demon this world needs. You will be the solace of this place filled with murderers, corrupted people, monsters, rapists, thieves." he said before I stopped fighting, losing consciousness again.

 

As I was unconscious, I could see my life replaying in front of my eyes. The best and the worst moments of my life passing as a movie. Am I dying? Then a distorted voice was speaking to me. It kept chanting 'Arise, child' over and over in multiple languages. Suddenly, the movie and the chants stopped as a figure appeared in front of me. Wait, this is me? My eyes were not brown and lively anymore; they were emerald and empty. Her face was lifeless and did not have any features to tell what is going to happen next. She gripped me by my throat, lifted me from the ground, and planted her hand in my chest, squeezing my heart from its blood.

 

General POV:

Phoebe's captor walked in a circle around the chair, impatient for her to come back. He knows that this kind of stuff takes time, but he needed results on the spot. After all, he is impatient to conquer the world, get rid of the Avengers, and have Death itself as an ally. Soon enough, the girl's body tensed, showing that the ritual had worked. The man then hurried to free the young lady, kneeling in front of her.

 

"Your Highness Death, please answer my will. I will give you names, and you will make me yours." the man pleaded.

 

Quickly, the girl grabbed her captor by the throat, slowly sucking his life out of him. For once, her expression shown disgust, anger, and annoyance. When the creature had squeezed Phoebe's heart, it could feel the harm she has been through, and how cocky this man was.

 

"You are as worthless as the rest of those you wanted dead. You shouldn't have played with this girl's sanity to fulfill your selfish needs. You disrespected her in a point that you are lucky that your death is slow and painless." the creature said, using Phoebe's voice.


	3. Body Count

A month passed since Phoebe Sawyer got abducted by her ex-boyfriend and a group of 'friends.' Each day, Bucky was more and more worried, thinking that she was either dead or worse, turned into something like The Winter Soldier. He kept pushing and trying to find a way to retrace the girl, but nothing seems to work. As he was trying to calm down, he watched the news with Freja on his lap, requesting to be pet. He complied, but then a flash new appeared on the screen, showing an amateur video of a woman walking down the streets, dragging the agonizing corpses of known criminals. When the footage zoomed on the girl's face, Barnes' heart crushed into his chest. The girl he was worried about and cared about was the one that put these guys in this state.

"I found her!" Bucky shouted.

Immediately, the rest of the Avengers rushed in the living room, watching the footage in shock. Natasha and Pepper had tears to their eyes; they have known Phoebe to be a joyful, yet shy young woman that can barely take compliments, not an entity taking the lives of people in the blink of an eye. Without hesitation, every Avengers geared up and ran to the QuinJet. After a quick start, they flew to the last location where Phoebe has been: London, UK.

 

When they got there, it was chaotic; innocent running for their lives, abandoned children crying their eyes out for their parents, fire surrounding the city due to the anarchists. Finally, Phoebe's figure drew in the distance, followed by a carped of dead people behind her. The heroes drew their weapons to warn the creature that they will not hesitate if it makes a wrong move. The girl came to a halt, looking at the heroes standing in front of her, expressionless.

"So this is what you have been doing for the whole month? You just left to kill people?!" Thor shouted, ready to throw Mjolnir.

"Thor Odinson, God of thunder, how can you be so judgemental?" Phoebe replied. "I find it interesting that the heroes came here without the wind calling their name."

"We came because you are holding someone that doesn't belong to you!" Sam replied.

Strangely, a smile appeared on the girl's lips. Death inside of her was mocking the Avengers. 'someone that doesn't belong to you' it kept repeating. Bucky, who kept observing the girl's behavior, found something interesting: it is like there are two entities in the girl's body. He lowered his gun and walked to her, even if the others were protesting not to.  When he was two or three feet from her, he stopped, studying her traits and eyes. Then, he saw that the girl's eyes were two different colors: the left one was brown as the other one was emerald.

"Let's make a deal. You let us try something at the tower for Phoebe. If she doesn't respond anymore, you can take my life, but if she does, you have to leave her."

"I admire your courage, Sergeant Barnes. I hope you won't complain about the death that I am reserving for you." Death replied.

Barnes nodded, and turned around, gesturing the creature to follow him. As he passed Steve, the blonde soldier rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder, looking at him in the eyes as he was having a silent conversation about his decision. As on cue, the girl's body fell flat dead behind Bucky, right in front of the other Avengers. The confusion plastered on their face, except Bucky, who knew that this would happen. He turned to face the girl, crouched, and cupped her cheeks while lifting her face. He then opened her eyes, watching the emerald fading away.

"That's what I thought. Phoebe was still alive somehow in her mind, but not physically. It's like Death was holding her spirit to preserve a conscious. Now we should bring her back to the headquarter. Banner, Stark, we don't have much time, but you two should work on a serum similar to mine and Steve's, you are not allowed to make a mistake. If it doesn't work, we lose her." Bucky said, rather calmly.

The supersoldier put his gun on his back, picked the girl up in bridal style, and walked to the QuinJet. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAST FORWARD

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the Avengers were back in the headquarters, they put Phoebe under every kind of monitors and machines to keep her alive, even if they thought she was already gone.  Bucky was in his room, thinking and rethinking about what he saw while petting the cat. Wanda was in the place with Vision to watch over the girl. Tony was working on the serum with Bruce. Vision looked at his beloved witch, smiling reassuringly before looking at Phoebe's sleeping figure. He noticed the marks, touching them with his fingertips.

"How can someone mistreat a human being like that?" Vision whispered.

"Don't play clueless, Vis, you know that humans are the only race to self-destruct over feelings. This one was by obsession and selfishness." Wanda replied.

"You should ask her before reading her thoughts." he replied.

Wanda chuckled at her lover's remark and apologized. Quietly, Steve peeked his head in the room, watching the fighting for her life, then greeted the couple. He kept thinking that this mess was a bad remake of 'Pet Sementary' that he attended a little while ago. Then, a low purr broke the silence, announcing that Freja entered the room and jumped on the bed. The cat walked and finally laid down on her owner's chest as if it wanted to listen to her heartbeat. 

"Do you think it will work, Vision?" Steve asked as he watched the small feline.

"Sergeant Barnes' idea is a bit risky, but it's worth trying." Vision replied.

"What do you mean 'a bit risky'?" the supersoldier asked.

"We don't know if Miss Sawyer's captors brainwashed her during her captivity. Therefore it is a risk that she turns as The Winter Soldier." he added.

 

 

 

 

 

Days later, the serum was at the testing stage. Tony revised Bruce's matrix to see what was the imperfect values and changed for those he had found in his dad's memoir. Tony then put the form in the simulator, using real values about Phoebe, and started to pray that it may work. When the system calculated the possibilities and put them with the formula, the screen turned green, that it was compatible with the girl's physiology. Tony and Bruce looked at each other in shock, wondering if they were dreaming, then took the serum, running to the infirmary. Shaking violently of excitement, Stark plugged the serum into one of the solutes, almost bouncing up and down. During this time, Bruce ran to Bucky's room, frantically banging the door. Annoyed and awaken, he opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bucky asked with his sleepy voice.

"Your idea. It is working. Tony had administrated the serum to Miss Sawyer!" Bruce said, excited.

Bucky stood there, still processing the news, then realized and pushed Banner away, walking straight to the infirmary. He saw her hands twitching as her eyes were doing. Thirty minutes later, the twitching stopped, and the girl's eyes opened finally. Her face was lively like before, her lips were pink again, and she breathes still. Freja went to rub her head against the oxygen mask, purring more than ever. Bucky got in the room, looking at Stark, asking for privacy. As soon as Tony left, Bucky took off the oxygen mask and cupped the girl's cheek.

"Hey, doll, you scared us." Bucky whispered with a smile of relief on his lips.

"What the flying fuck happened? I remember that I was in a basement and then nothing." Phoebe asked, a little panicked. 

"You were killing criminals for a month. You managed to get rid of the entity that was doing this with your body, and we found a way to bring you back." Barnes explained.

Phoebe sighed, sat up slowly, her body still aching from the death and fall. Freja left the room, leaving the two officially alone. Now that she had processed, Sawyer looked at her hands and scars. She could not believe that she was still alive and that she hurt other people. They were criminals, but they were still humans. She then looked at Bucky, broken, which had him to have a pinch in his heart. The soldier pulled Phoebe into a tight hug, unplugging everything and lifted her in his arms. 

He then walked out of the infirmary with the girl, entering her room and gently putting her on the bed. He then pulled out some comforting clothes for her, along with underwear, and kneeled in front of her. He then rested his hands on her legs, rubbing them with his thumbs to comfort her.

"You should take a bath; it will help you with pain." Bucky said. 


	4. Bailar

A year after Phoebe's comeback, things had been calmer. No one tried to kidnap any of the Avengers, meaning that the girl could work on inventing stuff and help Tony Stark with his stuff. They got to know her, and she got to know them. Bucky grew closer and closer but decided to leave for a while. He knew that still having The Winter Soldier in him would end up hurting or killing Phoebe. Wanda proposed to him to get rid of this part, but he declined, saying that he has to take care of it himself.

On July 4th, the Avengers did a party, along with VIPs and other members of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sawyer was behind the bar, serving and talking to her teammates and other VIPs. She was more beautiful than ever: her black locks were loose and curled on the side, wearing a black 3/4 sleeves dress with white big polka dots. Steve was pleased to see Sawyer dressed like this, bringing him back in the '40s when teenage girls first wore it. The supersoldier walked to the bar, smiling innocently to the barmaid as he was leaning on the counter.

"What does such a beautiful woman doing in a place like this?" Steve cheesily asked.

"You know, serving people their favorite poison." Phoebe replied with a chuckle.

"Would it be inappropriate if I ask you for a dance?" the soldier requested.

"I wouldn't mind it, but I'm not the most excellent dancer here." the girl shyly added.

Rogers shook his head, then as on cue, a song for slow dancing started. Steve offered his hand, opening the counter. Phoebe took Steve's hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Once in the middle of it, the blonde soldier gently spun the girl before wrapping his arms around her waist. On her side, she could only rest her hands on his upper arms, due to her height. She looked into his eyes, noticing for once how icy his eyes were. His smile never faded, still contemplating the girl's innocence and dressing. They then started to dance slowly, going at the same pace as the other couples on the dancefloor. 

At his spot, Thor was watching the supersoldier with the little genius, until someone stood behind him. Instinctively, Thor looked at the person, smiling politely. This person was watching Steve and the girl silently, feeling a little jealous of the blonde soldier. Taking out a small bottle, Thor poured a shot of his divine elixir and handed it to the ex-assassin.

"Come on, comrade, take a drink, and enjoy the party." 

"Had they been this close since I left?" Bucky asked as he took the shot and sat next to Thor.

"Not really. Phoebe was all the time in her lab, upgrading our equipment and helping Tony with stuff." Thor confessed.

Bucky relaxed, relief that his best friend didn't take the opportunity to flirt with his crush. When he was far from her, he always had a bad feeling that someone did something terrible to her. As the song finished, Steve and Phoebe separated. The blonde soldier took the barmaid's hand, kissing it. Smiling awkwardly, Sawyer bowed slightly and went back to the bar. She started to clean glasses and mixers before looking at the bottles of alcohol. Bucky went to the counter, drinking his shot before resting it on the table. Hearing the familiar sound of an empty glass, Phoebe turned around, froze on the spot, but reached to take the shooter. Barnes watched the girl, smiling politely. 

"It's been a while. I'm glad to see you again, Phoebe." he calmly said, although he wanted to jump behind the counter and hug her.

"I see that you are fine. It's good to know." Sawyer replied, a little hurt inside.

When the supersoldier left, she was asleep. Nothing was left or said to explain why and where Bucky went. The only thing she had from him was his hoodie that he gave her the first day. Every day she went to hug it, feeling as if he was still there for her. Even if the whole abduction stuff was in the past, she was still having nightmares about it, but no one to comfort her. To change her mind, Phoebe prepared herself a drink, then taking out a beer for the ex-assassin. Then the girl was gently spinning her glass, looking at it as if she was waiting for an answer.

 "I owe you an explanation doll." Bucky finally broke the silence. "I left because I didn't trust myself around you. I was scared that the monster in me came back and hurt you. I care about you, and I love you, this is why I left without saying anything, and I am sorry."

"I don't wanna pour salt on this wound, but when you were gone, I kept having a nightmare about what could've happened to you and about this abduction mess. I had no one to turn to but the equipment." the black-haired woman sighed. 

Taken by the feelings, Bucky came behind the bar, hugging the young woman, kissing her forehead.  Phoebe wrapped her arms around Bucky, squeezing him tight and trying to hold back her tears. Suddenly, Tony shouted for everyone to get on the balcony for the fireworks. Some had hurried themselves to be in the first seat, but the ex-assassin and the genius. Luckily for them, they had a spot in the front row, in the middle of the balcony. Bucky stood behind his crush, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. On her side, she rested her hands on the soldier's arms, rubbing them with her thumbs, leaving a sneaky kiss on his metal arm.

The first fireworks were the colors of the American flag; then they turned more diversified. Tony's and Clint's couple were sometimes kissing, whispering that they love their sweet-half, but Bucky tortured himself, having his face right next to Phoebe's, holding her tighter, and battling either he should ask for a kiss or take more time. He even went to nuzzle, mumbling himself that he should take his courage and do it. At the final firework, he took a big breath, gently took the girl's chin between his thumb and index, turned her head towards his, and collide his lips against hers. 

At first, she was surprised but went with the flow. Barnes' lips felt soft against hers, although she could feel his heartbeat in the kiss. When they parted, the sky went black again, hiding their blushing cheeks. 

A year after Phoebe's comeback, things had been calmer. No one tried to kidnap any of the Avengers, meaning that the girl could work on inventing stuff and help Tony Stark with his stuff. They got to know her, and she got to know them. Bucky grew closer and closer but decided to leave for a while. He knew that still having The Winter Soldier in him would end up hurting or killing Phoebe. Wanda proposed to him to get rid of this part, but he declined, saying that he has to take care of it himself.

On July 4th, the Avengers did a party, along with VIPs and other members of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Sawyer was behind the bar, serving and talking to her teammates and other VIPs. She was more beautiful than ever: her black locks were loose and curled on the side, wearing a black 3/4 sleeves dress with white big polka dots. Steve was pleased to see Sawyer dressed like this, bringing him back in the '40s when teenage girls first wore it. The supersoldier walked to the bar, smiling innocently to the barmaid as he was leaning on the counter.

"What does such a beautiful woman doing in a place like this?" Steve cheesily asked.

"You know, serving people their favorite poison." Phoebe replied with a chuckle.

"Would it be inappropriate if I ask you for a dance?" the soldier requested.

"I wouldn't mind it, but I'm not the most excellent dancer here." the girl shyly added.

Rogers shook his head, then as on cue, a song for slow dancing started. Steve offered his hand, opening the counter. Phoebe took Steve's hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Once in the middle of it, the blonde soldier gently spun the girl before wrapping his arms around her waist. On her side, she could only rest her hands on his upper arms, due to her height. She looked into his eyes, noticing for once how icy his eyes were. His smile never faded, still contemplating the girl's innocence and dressing. They then started to dance slowly, going at the same pace as the other couples on the dancefloor. 

At his spot, Thor was watching the supersoldier with the little genius, until someone stood behind him. Instinctively, Thor looked at the person, smiling politely. This person was watching Steve and the girl silently, feeling a little jealous of the blonde soldier. Taking out a small bottle, Thor poured a shot of his divine elixir and handed it to the ex-assassin.

"Come on, comrade, take a drink, and enjoy the party." 

"Had they been this close since I left?" Bucky asked as he took the shot and sat next to Thor.

"Not really. Phoebe was all the time in her lab, upgrading our equipment and helping Tony with stuff." Thor confessed.

Bucky relaxed, relief that his best friend didn't take the opportunity to flirt with his crush. When he was far from her, he always had a bad feeling that someone did something terrible to her. As the song finished, Steve and Phoebe separated. The blonde soldier took the barmaid's hand, kissing it. Smiling awkwardly, Sawyer bowed slightly and went back to the bar. She started to clean glasses and mixers before looking at the bottles of alcohol. Bucky went to the counter, drinking his shot before resting it on the table. Hearing the familiar sound of an empty glass, Phoebe turned around, froze on the spot, but reached to take the shooter. Barnes watched the girl, smiling politely. 

"It's been a while. I'm glad to see you again, Phoebe." he calmly said, although he wanted to jump behind the counter and hug her.

"I see that you are fine. It's good to know." Sawyer replied, a little hurt inside.

When the supersoldier left, she was asleep. Nothing was left or said to explain why and where Bucky went. The only thing she had from him was his hoodie that he gave her the first day. Every day she went to hug it, feeling as if he was still there for her. Even if the whole abduction stuff was in the past, she was still having nightmares about it, but no one to comfort her. To change her mind, Phoebe prepared herself a drink, then taking out a beer for the ex-assassin. Then the girl was gently spinning her glass, looking at it as if she was waiting for an answer.

 "I owe you an explanation doll." Bucky finally broke the silence. "I left because I didn't trust myself around you. I was scared that the monster in me came back and hurt you. I care about you, and I love you, this is why I left without saying anything, and I am sorry."

"I don't wanna pour salt on this wound, but when you were gone, I kept having a nightmare about what could've happened to you and about this abduction mess. I had no one to turn to but the equipment." the black-haired woman sighed. 

Taken by the feelings, Bucky came behind the bar, hugging the young woman, kissing her forehead.  Phoebe wrapped her arms around Bucky, squeezing him tight and trying to hold back her tears. Suddenly, Tony shouted for everyone to get on the balcony for the fireworks. Some had hurried themselves to be in the first seat, but the ex-assassin and the genius. Luckily for them, they had a spot in the front row, in the middle of the balcony. Bucky stood behind his crush, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. On her side, she rested her hands on the soldier's arms, rubbing them with her thumbs, leaving a sneaky kiss on his metal arm.

The first fireworks were the colors of the American flag; then they turned more diversified. Tony's and Clint's couple were sometimes kissing, whispering that they love their sweet-half, but Bucky tortured himself, having his face right next to Phoebe's, holding her tighter, and battling either he should ask for a kiss or take more time. He even went to nuzzle, mumbling himself that he should take his courage and do it. At the final firework, he took a big breath, gently took the girl's chin between his thumb and index, turned her head towards his, and collide his lips against hers. 

At first, she was surprised but went with the flow. Barnes' lips felt soft against hers, although she could feel his heartbeat in the kiss. When they parted, the sky went black again, hiding their blushing cheeks. As she felt her cheeks burning, Phoebe looked away, rubbing them roughly to try to make it gone.

 


	5. Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HOT SCENE AHEAD

The beginning of the winter approached faster than expected. It did not bother someone like Bucky, Steve, and Phoebe, because of their serum. What had bothered the ex-assassin and the little genius was the new mission that Fury gave to them. A Royal family received death threats concerning the princess. Bucky would be escorting the said princess, with a twist: While he will be watching over the real target, Phoebe will have to dress up as the said princess. They had the same physiology, the same way of acting and the same voice. The only difference: her amount of makeup and their way of dressing.

After the meeting, Sawyer hurried into her lab, finishing the upgraded gun, not to let it pend. Bucky joined her, leaning against the entrance, then looking at her with his arms crossed on his chest. He knew by her reaction that it would be hard for her. She would have to be someone else and to use it as bait. As she felt his presence, the girl lifted her hand, allowing Bucky to enter.

"What can I do for you, Sergeant Barnes?" she politely asked.

"I want to talk to you about the mission." he replied.

As a response, Phoebe put down her instruments, walking to her partner. Barnes rested his metal hand on the girl's cheek, looking concerned. Sawyer put her hand on his, kissing the palm and looking into his icy-blue eyes. She knew that he was preoccupied with this mission. She remembered that when Fury announced that she is going to dress as the princess, Bucky protested, saying that there must be another way.

"I don't like this mission. What if something bad happens to you?" Bucky confessed.

"I don't like it either, but if it could make me forgive myself from taking the lives of these criminals, so be it," Phoebe replied. 

 

Hours later, the two were getting ready for the mission. The royal's designer came to see Phoebe. She took her measurements, started to create a royal dress from the princess's country of origin. Then, a makeup artist came, doing her makeup, along with a hairdresser. After she got ready, she went to the ground floor, waiting for her partner. Minutes after, Phoebe sensed a hand resting on her shoulder and tracing her arm down. She turned around to see Bucky dressed up as a bodyguard. 

His hair was cut, slightly longer on the top that he brushed backward; plus, he trimmed his beard. He had a navy suit with a burgundy shirt and cute shoes. Smiling slightly, he brought Phoebe's hand to his lips, kissing it with tenderness and respect. The girl blushed at the sight of her partner, looking that good and kept asking herself how he ended up with a thing like her.

"Are you ready for your trip, your Majesty?" Barnes asked.

"Yes, I am." she politely responded.

As on cue, Natasha pulled over with her black Corvette, rolling down her window, and smiling at the couple. She was surprised by Bucky's change but was mesmerized by Phoebe's new look for the mission. The couple hopped on the backseat, waiting for Natasha to drive to the meeting point with the royal family. Phoebe dressed up with a blue satin two pieces dress. The edges have golden trims and designs; it was parted under her bust, leaving an inch of visible skin. Under the skirt, she had a pair of inflated pants the same color as the dress and a bundle of fabric going from the front over to her left shoulder.

Her hair braided on the back, having it slightly pulled to make the braid bigger. Her makeup was heavy: smokey blue eyes, a slight contour, her lips painted in a dark red shade, and a septum piercing. Bucky could not help himself but take glimpses of his beloved crush. He always found her very attractive, but it was useful for his eyes to see her in another way.

"Hey, you two, I will drop you at the hotel, and I will have to get the family. So you will have at least two hours in front of you to devour each other before you aren't able to." Natasha mocked.

 

\------------ A week in the mission ------------

 

The ex-assassin was still in the hotel with the real princess, pacing around, visibly nervous about this separation with his crush. With a polite smile, the princess stood up, dressed as Phoebe, and walked to Bucky, resting her hand on his metal arm. He looked down at her, his brows frowned.

"You must love this girl to death." the princess stated.

"She's my everything. She showed me that everyone deserves a second chance. She even passes another's needs before her own." Bucky replied nostalgic.

Then, a knock on the door. They both looked, and the soldier gestured the princess to hide in the bathroom. 

The girl complied, hiding in the bathroom as Barnes went to open the door. As he saw his crush safe and sound, he grabbed his arm, pulled her against him, and slammed the door. A whole week without seeing her seemed to be an eternity. Hearing no commotion, the princess came out of her hiding spot, looking at her doppelganger. 

Feeling a presence, Phoebe looked at the princess, smiling politely at her to let her know that the threat is in custody. The princess then bowed, thankful for Phoebe to take the risk, then wished the best for them as she went back to her family. Now alone in the room, Bucky went to close the door, then went back to his crush, kissing her breathlessly. Phoebe kissed her crush, pulling him against her. After a minute or two, she broke the kiss, smiling sweetly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bucky asked.

"No, I need to take a shower. You can join me if you want." Phoebe replied with a wink.

Barnes' eyes widened as much as his smile. He went to the suitcases, pulling out spare clothes for him and the girl. During this time, Phoebe went to the bathroom, taking off her makeup as she was thinking about the shower. She wanted this, yet did not know if she will be able to handle this. Not that she has not done it before, but this time in consensual. Will her body understand it this way, or will it be as hurtful as her prior times.

Bucky put the clothes on the counter, stroking Phoebe's arms up and down, kissing her neck. She let out a nervous sigh as she threw the wipe to take off her makeup. He did not push or rushed her, giving her plenty of occasions to change her mind, which she never did. Sawyer faced Barnes, fiddling with his shirt's buttons as the ex-assassin reached behind her, untying her hair as he watched his beloved undressing him.

As Phoebe was carefully undressing Bucky, tracing his muscles and the beginning of his metal arm, the soldier started to undress the girl, being careful to her scars as if they were fresh.  Once they were both fully undressed, the girl proceeded to turn the faucets to have a hot shower. Barnes followed her under the rain, then tried to make her the more comfortable possible. The girl trailed her hands down to her lover's intimacy, gently caressing it. The supersoldier tensed, grabbing the girl's left leg and securing it against his hip.

"We don't need to do it if you don't want it." Barnes whispered, containing his moans.

"I want this, Bucky. I want you to make me yours." Phoebe replied.

Without hesitation, the supersoldier wrapped his metal arm around her waist, lifting her, and glued himself to her. Phoebe wrapped her other leg around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their lips connected instantly, exploring each others' mouths with their tongue. Slowly, Barnes eased Sawyer on his hard member, making her groan and dig her nails in his back. Barnes waited a few seconds before initiating the moves as his lips left Phoebe's, kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving love marks.

The hot water massaged the ex-assassin's back, dripping on the genius's body. The room grew hotter and hotter, not only due to the water but to the action going on. As time passed by, Bucky started to lose containment and pinned Phoebe against the wall, still pumping in her, making her moan louder and louder. Suddenly, a warming sensation grew from her stomach, making her legs twitching.

"Bucky... I can't hold it anymore..." she pleaded, hiding her face against his shoulder.

As on cue, both let out a final moan, Barnes entirely inside of his lover has his orgasm lasted longer. Both panted as the soldier got out of Phoebe, gently put her down, but kept supporting her as he felt her legs twitching. Hugging her tightly, Barnes grabbed the washing cloth, pulling his beloved under the water and started to wash her back and the whole body. After he did, Phoebe did the same for him, then proceeded to scrub her long hair.

 

Moments later, the couple was cuddling on the bed, dressed. Sawyer had her head on Barnes' chest as he was playing with her hair, smiling gently. He felt human again; he had someone to love and to love him. The only things missing are a house for them, getting married, and starting a family. The thought of having mini Buckys and mini Phoebes running around made him smile. 

"Was I okay?" Bucky chuckled.

"More than 'okay,' because you didn't pray on me," Phoebe replied.

The mention of the word 'pray' made Bucky's blood freeze. He knew that her ex-boyfriend was an asshole, but didn't think that he would do such a thing. Then, the thought of the paperwork to do hit him. Gently rubbing his girlfriend's back, he got up, preparing the stuff and sending Natasha the message to come to pick them up at the hotel. He then went to the girl, pulled her up on her feet, and cupped her cheek with a childish smile on his lips.

"Would you marry me if I ask you to?" Barnes asked.

"In a heartbeat. I would do anything for you, Sergeant Barnes." she replied.


	6. BREAKING NEWS!

Hello dear readers,

This is not a chapter. I just wanted to thank you for the support, hope it helped you to go through 2019!

I hope you had quality time with your beloved ones while entering into the new year! I wish you guys love, happiness, good luck and everything you want!

More important: Stay awesome! ♥

Love,  
Arabesca


End file.
